Iodine and iodine solutions have been proven to have effective antiseptic properties against pathogens. Iodine is commonly used as a skin cleanser and antiseptic in preoperative hand scrubs. Early solutions of iodine were known to have side effects, including irritation and/or staining of skin. These side effects were generally associated with the relatively high iodine concentration of the solutions delivered to the skin. To reduce and control the dosage of iodine delivered to the skin site, iodophors were developed, which are essentially water-soluble continuous phases that contain the iodine, which is only released when water solubilizes the continuous phase.
However, in all of the water-soluble systems containing iodine, the carrier or continuous phase becomes mobile upon contact with water, and may block or hinder the removal of wound fluids in negative-pressure wound dressings. In addition, if a highly-exuding wound is encountered, or additional fluid (saline) is added to a wound as part of a cleaning or irrigation operation, a high dosage of iodine may be released, which may be undesirable. Furthermore, the water-soluble dressings may also be rather cumbersome and messy upon removal and can prove difficult to handle and contain. Additionally, given that elemental iodine is effectively stored within the dressing, storage risks or hazards may be posed.
Thus, while the benefits of using iodine solutions as antiseptics in the medical context are known, the complexity of treating wounds can be a limiting factor, particularly when combined with negative-pressure therapy.